


One Night Kind of Thing?

by Kat_Lourde



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Lourde/pseuds/Kat_Lourde
Summary: Leah (OFC) meets Tom Hiddleston on The Graham Norton Show, and well things get pretty steamy afterwards.





	One Night Kind of Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is another one of my first imagines I wrote, I hope you all enjoy! -KL

“Now Leah, you have fanart of Loki don’t you?” Graham Norton asked me, Tom’s head turned to me with embarrassment in his eyes.

“I wouldn’t really call it ‘fanart’,” I air quoted, “I do cosplay and I’ve done sketches referencing Loki.” I smiled.

“Let’s take a look!” Graham clapped as he turned around to his monitor behind him. On the screen flashed my concept art for my previous cosplay looks. The audience clapped and whistled. “We also have the photos of the actual costume once you were done!”

The crowd went crazy to see me dressed up as the beloved Loki. Tom clapped and marveled at the pictures, he licked his lips and looked at me. He smiled wide and spoke “That's the best Loki cosplay I think I’ve seen! You have such talent!”

“Thanks Tom!” I chuckled and could feel my cheeks heat up, “I think for me Loki is my favorite from Marvel to cosplay. No offence Samuel.” I stroked Samuel’s shoulder gently.

“None taken! You look amazing!” he smiled and put his hand on my knee.

“I’ve also learned a little secret too, about Ms. Leah.” Graham shot me a mischievous look.

“Oh lord…” I got nervous.

“You have a Loki tattoo!” he clapped and chuckled.

My cheeks definitely got red and I started to sweat a bit, “Ah well, yes I do. But uh its concealed under the dress.” I chuckled.

“No worries! We have a photo!”

“Oh of course you do.” I smirked and rolled my eyes.

A photo flashed of my side with the fresh Loki tattoo I had gotten done years ago. It is of his helmet with green watercolor splashes behind it from ‘The Avengers’ and then after ‘Thor: The Dark World’ I got ‘Trust My Rage’ underneath it. 

“Yeah that was when Avengers came out them soon after Dark World premiered I got ‘Trust My Rage’ alongside it. One of my most treasured pieces I’ve gotten done.” I smiled as I explained about it. I couldn’t quite look at Tom in the eye, fearing he would think that’s just to over the top. 

The interview finished off and I quickly headed back to the green room they gave me for the night. I sat in front of the mirror putting my face into my hands. My God, he’ll think I’m crazy after that. I thought as I started taking of my makeup and throwing my hair up into a messy bun. I got up and tried to unzip my dress but couldn’t reach the zipper. I sighed in frustration and groaned as I heard a knock at the door, it was Tom.

He cleared his throat, “I don’t mean to impose-Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I didn't know you were changing!” he shielded his eyes and turned around.

“No actually, great timing. I can't reach the zip. Lend a hand?” I asked nervously.

“Sure darling.” He smiled and I turned around, I could feel him grabbing some of the dress and glide the zipper down with ease, he let the material drop from his hands and it pooled around my feet.

“Thank you.” I gave him a small quick peck on the cheek, I turned to go throw on my yoga pants and a t-shirt. He grabbed my wrist lightly.

“May I see your tattoo? I can’t stop thinking about it.” his voice low and rasp.

“Sure.” I turned for him, Tom’s mouth dropped open and hung. He reached his hand out and traced Loki’s horns, his fingers had gone over the writing of the quote. He pulled me into him, his face inches away from mine.

“So beautiful, it fits your body perfectly.” he knelt down and peppered kisses all down my side, his hands gripped my hips and lower back. He trailed his kisses to my lower stomach and stopped at my pantie line, “Come back to my home, here in London. I want to admire your tattoos...privately.” his eyes were a deep blue color filled with lust, “Of course if you’re comfortable with that?” 

I couldn’t speak, I felt nervous but with adrenaline running through my veins, I nodded with a smile and finally said, “I would like that.” I threw on my clothes, he took my bag. We passed his manager Luke and Tom whispered something into his ear. Luke merely looked at me then nodded at Tom and took us out to the car. 

“What did you whisper to him?” I asked shyly.

“To hold all my calls tonight, not to bother us. I want to get to know you properly before anything else.” he smiled and squeezed my thigh.

“You really are Prince Charming aren’t you?” I giggled.

“I wouldn’t call myself a Prince or charming.” he snickered.

“You are charming, you’re just humble and don’t want to say it.” I looked out the window to see us pulling into Tom’s drive way. His house was a small cottage type house, cozy and felt like home. He took my hand and led me to the door, he unlocked it and turned the light on.

“Welcome! It’s small but perfect for me, please make yourself at home. I’ll go make some tea. Hungry? I have some snack stuff too.” he made his way to the kitchen. 

I walked around his home, I was fascinated with his awards displayed, the paintings he's collected, the large book collection neatly ordered on the built in shelf taking up the space of a single large wall. I glanced into the kitchen to see Tom humming something to himself as he put a kettle on the stove to heat up the water. He turned to see me at the doorway.

“You have a beautiful home, it suits you well.” he walked over to me and pushed me up against the counter. His hands snaked around my waist.

“Jump.” confused crossed my face and he lifted my hips up and sat me on the countertop, “Thank you love. I bought it after the first ‘Avengers’ film, I’ve always wanted an artist studio type home.” he placed his hands on either side of my legs, he licked his lips and leaned in slowly. The kettle on the stove whistled, Tom sighed and smirked, he turned and poured two mugs of water and let the tea steep. He turned back to face me, placing his hands on my thighs, he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. Tom pulled back and smiled, “I really want to get to know you Leah, what is it about you that’s so enticing?” 

“Oh- well I don’t know really.” I looked at him blushing.

“I’ll find out.” he smirked and kissed my temple, “Tea is ready and I’ve got snacks lets go sit and chat.” he helped me off the counter and I grabbed the food.

We sat for hours talking, we talked about anything and everything. I asked about his acting career and some projects he was wanting to work on for the future. He asked about my social life and school life. The tea was forgotten about and the wine is where it was at.

“You’re kidding?! Four PhD’s?! What subjects?” his eyes lit up bright and a huge smile spread across his face.

“Mythology, English/Literature, Archeology, and History.” I answered.

“Good lord, that's incredible! You’re mind is simply brilliant.” he said stroking my foot gently.

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for knowledge. It’s powerful.” I said sipping on my now third glass of wine. I smiled, “It stems from growing up traveling the world” I giggled.

“My God, you become more intriguing by the second.” his hand crept from my foot to my shin just under my knee.

“I have an idea, lets play truth or dare.” I glanced at him.

“I’m interested, why don’t you start?” he set his glass down. 

I sat up and crossed my legs, “Simple, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” he smiled.

“If you could act with any celebrity in the world, dead or alive, who would it be?” I asked.

“Alan Rickman, hands down. Okay my turn, Truth of Dare?”

“Dare.” I put my hand on his knee and fumbled with the loose material of his sweats.

“Kiss me.” he blushed, I leaned in and gripped the back of his neck and kissed him hungrily. I pulled him closer to me, I laid down and pulled him on top. He kissed me roughly, his hands trailing my body up and down. He peppered kisses down my jaw and neck. He sucked on my collarbone and I moaned his name like a prayer.

“Mmm seems like I found a sweet spot.” he smirked and continued to suck on my collarbone leaving a dark love bite. Every bite and kiss he did made me moan louder than before. I could feel his growing erection against my thigh and it made me more wet than I thought possible. Tom stopped suddenly, I looked at him confused. He stood up and extended his hand, “My bedroom?”

I took his hand and he led the way, down the small hallway to his room we took off pieces of each others clothes leaving a trail to the door. Before we got to his bedroom door he picked me up and leaned me against the wall, kissing me roughly. Tom pushed the door open and carried me into the room without breaking contact. He laid me down on the bed, sitting up on his knees he hooked his thumbs in the waist of my panties and tugged them down, he threw them over his shoulder as he planted kisses from my knee to my core.

I could feel his hot breath against me as he inhaled deeply, “My God petal, you smell delicious. I think I need a taste.” he dipped his head down and licked up my slit. I moaned out loudly and grabbed his hair in my fists. It didn’t take long for me to reach a climax, he moaned as I rode out my high, he looked in my eyes and growled as he went at me again causing another orgasm to rip through. Again, and again and again, one after another I lost count of how many times he made me come. My legs were shaking, my core soaking wet when Tom kissed up my body, every inch he could kiss he did.

“My god, I need you Leah. Please?” his tip touching my entrance lightly causing him to moan.

“Yes.” I breathed out.

In one swift move he bucked his hips and entered me, we groan in unison and he picked up speed. “I’m not going to last long pet, please cum for me. Please let me feel you release around my cock.” his thrusts sped up and got sloppy, sweat was dripping from both of us as the room was filled with lewd noises of skin slapping on skin and our moans.

“Tom! Tom, I’m going to cum! Don’t stop!” I clawed at his back pulling him in closer to me.

I saw stars when we both came together. I could feel his cock twitch inside me as he came. I could feel his hot breath in the crook of my neck as he pulled out gently. He ran his hands up and down my side and placed a kiss on my lips snapping me back into reality.

“I’ve never had such mind blowing sex like that. My God, I don’t think I’ve ever felt like that before.” he kissed tenderly on my neck and jaw.

“I know for sure I’ve never had sex like that.” I smiled as I traced small circles on his back, “So I don't want to be that person, but uh- is this a one night kind of thing? I mean since we met at the show and just kind of did this.” I asked shyly.

“Oh darling, I don’t do one night stands.” he smiled softly, “Guess I’ll be sticking around for a while.” he kissed me.

“Really?” I looked him in the eyes.

“Yes really, how about breakfast tomorrow?” he smirked.

“Sounds great.” I started getting up, thinking I was going to put my clothes back on and go back to my hotel for the night. I was wrong, Tom grabbed my waist and snuggled into me.

“Oh no darling, you’re staying here tonight.” he kissed my shoulder, “This is going to be a start of a very beautiful relationship.” 

With that we fell asleep entangled into one another.


End file.
